After The Game
by irisadler
Summary: After a particularly rousing Ravens game, Haley and Nathan spend the night getting dirty. After all, victory is their favorite form of foreplay ;) Quite smutty!
A drop of sweat hit the court. It had rolled off the nose of Lucas Scott, the Ravens' star shooting guard. He dribbled the ball twice, his eyes shifting, looking for an open teammate. The clock was ticking and the Ravens were down by one. They needed this win. Lucas needed this win, and he knew Nathan did too.

Across the court, small forward Nathan Scott was being blocked off by an opponent. Nathan looked at the player's feet, trying to figure out what he was going to do next. The player shifted slightly to his right, giving Nathan the sliver of space he needed to spin out of the block.

"Luke!" Nathan called out to his brother as he ran the length of the court. Lucas' head snapped around and he threw the ball to Nathan. Nathan ran the ball for a textbook perfect layup just as the buzzer sounded.

The roar from the crowd was deafening. The victorious shouts from the Scott brothers were almost identical. The rest of the team, the cheerleaders, and the students in the student section swarmed the court, overwhelming Nathan and Lucas.

As elated as he was, Nathan only had eyes for one person. He scanned the crowd until he landed on the face he was searching for. God, she was beautiful. Her eyes were shining, excited for him. She was smiling widely, drunk on pride and victory. His own face broke into a smile that matched hers. He pushed through the crowd until he was in front of her. He picked her up and spun her around, laughing with her.

As he set her back on her feet, she threw her arms his neck and kissed him. "Nathan! You killed it out there tonight!" She pulled back and looked at him. "I am so proud of you, Nathan Scott. I am proud of your abilities, of who you are, and I am proud to be your wife." She stood on her toes and kissed him again. He smiled down at her, filled with her words and the win. "Now, my darling husband, go be with your team. Celebrate! I'll meet up with you after, I've got plans for you tonight." She gave him a quick peck, winked, and then bounced off towards Brooke and Peyton.

Nathan felt a hand come down on his shoulder and turned to find his grinning brother.

"Thanks for the assist, little brother." Lucas smiled and clapped him on the back. "That was a great shot. I mean, you couldn't have done it without me, but it was still great."

Nathan chuckled. "Yeah whatever, Lucas. Thanks for making me look good out there."

"Always, bro. I've got your back. Good game!" Lucas turned and headed off towards his mom and Keith.

Nathan smiled to himself and started towards the locker room. Whitey stopped him briefly and congratulated him on a game well played.

He was proud of himself. He had played a good game. His shoulders and back ached, but he knew that if he asked Haley would willingly rub his tired muscles. He knew it was worth it though. The Ravens were on their way to states and Nathan was leading the charge. Life was good. Sure, there were things that were uncertain and some other things that were borderline shitty, but life was good. His game was on fire, he had his best friend and brother back, he was head over heels in love with Haley and the little life she was carrying, he was doing well in school for the time in like, ever, and he had a scholarship offer from Duke on the table. That was his definition of good. He thought back to how life was a few months ago, to who he was a few months ago, when Haley was gone. He thought back to life two years ago, before he knew Haley and Luke. When his entire life was filled with Dan pushing him and bullying him and he couldn't see any way out. He knew that if anyone had told that Nathan how happy he would be in just a few months, he wouldn't have believed them. He probably would have punched them, honestly. But now, here he was, smiling ear to ear, fixing to go home to his beautiful wife, their unborn child, and a bright future.

He pulled his jersey over his head and put it in his locker. A couple teammates congratulated him on the game and the winning shot. He hit the shower, singing one of the new songs Haley was working on to himself.

As he was getting dressed, Nathan realized he hadn't seen Dan all night. This was surprising. Dan always like to take credit for Nathan's successes, and tonight had definitely been a success. Just as that thought finished crossing his mind, Nathan heard Dan's telltale arrogant chuckle. Ass.

"Good game, Nathan. You ought to thank your dad for teaching you how to play like that." Nathan looked up to his father's sunny smile. Well, sunny if the sun was full of poison. And pure evil.

Nathan sighed. "Thanks, dad." He braced a foot against the bench and tied his shoe. "Bye, dad." His tone was dismissive. He hoped Dan would leave without causing a scene, like he always did.

"Oh, Nathan," Dan said with overdramatic sadness, "come on son, I'm congratulating you on a fabulous game. That winning shot!" Dan put his hand over his heart. "It was beautiful."

"Thanks, dad." Nathan finished tying his other shoe and grabbed his bag. "Bye, dad." He started towards the door but Dan grabbed his arm and spun him around. "Don't you dare walk out on me, son."

Nathan wrenched his arm out of Dan's grasp. "Or what, Dan? What are you going to do? Throw me up against the lockers again? That worked out real well for you last time, didn't it?" Nathan's sarcasm was biting. Dan's glare turned dark. He took a threatening step towards Nathan. Luckily, at that moment, Whitey threw his office door open with his normal flair.  
"Danny, you overgrown second grader, get outta my locker room before I whoop your ass and call your mother."

The boys still in the locker room snickered, Nathan among them. Dan threw one last glare at Nathan and then stalked out of the room.

Nathan nodded towards Whitey. "Thanks, Coach." Whitey gave a half smile and then went back into his office, grumbling to himself.

Nathan picked up his bag from where it had fallen when Dan grabbed him and went into the gym to find Haley. She was sitting on the bleachers with Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Mouth, and a mopey-looking Rachel. He dismissed the last one and smiled at Haley. "You ready to go, babe?" She stood up and grabbed her cheerleading bag. "Yeah of course, let's get out of here." He wrapped an arm around her and they walked out of the fieldhouse together.

Nathan kissed the top of her head and opened her car door when they reached it. Haley smiled at him and climbed in. He walked around the car and got in the driver's seat. As soon as he sat down, Haley basically attacked him, planting a deep kiss on him. "God I love you, Nathan." He chuckled and kissed her lightly. "Let's get you home so I can do dirty things to you, Mrs. Scott." She giggled, turned red, and settled in for the ride.

On the way home, "Halo" came on the radio. Haley practically shrieked. "This is me! This is my song!" She was torn between singing along and shutting it off. Nathan made the decision for her. He turned the volume up and started practically screaming the words. Haley couldn't stop laughing.  
As they drove through downtown, Nathan rolled down the window, stuck his head out, and yelled "This is my wife singing! This is my girl!" at every single passerby.  
"Nathan! Keep your eyes on the road!" Haley laughed. She swatted his shoulder playfully. He pulled his head back in the car and focused on driving.

When they got back to the apartment, they practically sprinted into the bedroom, dropping their bags by the door on the way in.

They had this dance down to a science now. There wasn't any fumbling or clumsiness. They didn't get in each other's way anymore. They gracefully helped each other out of their clothes, discarding them in a pile by the bed. "Shower?" Nathan asked between kisses. "Perfect." Haley responded. Nathan changed direction from walking Haley towards the bed to walking her to the shower. Without breaking their kiss, he reached into the stall and turned the water on hot. He ran a hand through Haley's beautiful blond hair, pulling her head closer. He trailed his other hand down her back, pulling her body flush to his. He smiled when he felt the slight rounding of her stomach pressing into him. She was barely showing, but when there was no clothing separating them and she was molded to his body, he could feel their child changing her body. It made him happier than he ever imagined he could be.

Haley tested the water with one of her hands and then pulled Nathan under the warm spray. They both groaned under the contact of the hot water. They were both sore and tired and the warmth was heavenly.

Showering together like this was one of their favorite forms of foreplay, especially after games. It simultaneously soothed and excited them. After they got the monotonous chores of washing their hair out of the way, they set about having fun. They washed each other, enjoying the feel of their hands and the water. Nathan caressed his wife's beautiful form with his soapy hands, enjoying the feel of the curve of her ass and her stomach, and the weight of her breasts in his palm. They were getting bigger and he certainly wasn't complaining. When he trailed his fingers over her nipples, Haley's breath hitched. Nathan chuckled, loving that he could turn her on like this. He kissed her neck, the spot behind her ear, her cheek, and then her beautiful mouth.

Haley moaned into his kiss, thoroughly enjoying the increased libido Nathan experienced after every winning game. He was all but vibrating with pent up energy and she intended on releasing all of it. She slid her soapy hands up and down his back, applying pressure to his tired muscles. He groaned, appreciating the gentle massage. His head lolled due to the muscles in his neck relaxing at her expert touch.  
"Ahh, Haley. That feels so good." He whispered.  
She smiled up at him. "I know, baby. I like making you feel good." She nipped at his ear and chuckled at his sudden intake of breath.

He grabbed her hips firmly and spun them around so he could press her gently into the wall. He pushed flush up against her, both of them moaning at the full body contact. He kissed her hungrily, fiercely. His hands roamed all over her body, savoring the feel of her wet, heated skin.

Haley slid her hand between their slippery bodies to wrap her slender fingers around Nathan's thick erection. He gasped and his eyes rolled up. Haley smiled to herself. She loved the reactions that she elicited from him, and honestly, she still couldn't believe that she could make him feel like this. He was a freaking god, for heaven's sake! She was just Tutor Girl. But for some godforsaken reason, she could drive Nathan insane in a way that no one else ever could, and she loved it.

She slid her soapy fingers up and down his shaft slowly, building tension. Nathan squirmed under her touch, wordlessly begging for more. She didn't give it to him; she kept her pace slow and even.  
"Hales…" Nathan whined. He pushed his hips into her hands, wanting her to making him come, wanting that euphoric release.

She sunk to her knees slowly, maintaining eye contact. She knew Nathan thought that was sexy as hell. He exhaled heavily and she smiled up at him. She placed a delicate kiss on his tip before quickly plunging him deep into her throat. Haley heard his groan and felt his knees go weak. She wasted no time on going slow and sucked hard and fast, one hand on his sculpted ass and the other scratching gently at his carved abs. She worked him over with her lips and tongue until he came hard in her throat. She swallowed everything he gave her and gradually slowed her pace as he came down from his high.  
"God, Hales… That was… You were… God, Hales…" He didn't seem to have the mental faculties to express what he was thinking. She giggled at her beautiful husband in his confused state.  
"I love you, Nathan Scott."  
He pulled her up into a passionate kiss. "I love you, too, Haley James Scott."  
They held each other as the water poured over their bodies. They enjoyed each other's company and touch as the water soothed them.

A little while later, Haley started slowly undulating her hips, grinding against Nathan.  
He looked at her, smirking. "What are you up to, Mrs. Scott?"  
She looked up at him, a look of pure innocence saturated with mischief on her face. "Oh, nothing, Mr. Scott."  
She pushed her hips up against his and raked her nails gently down his back. He let out a soft sigh and she could feel his response building between his legs.  
She kissed his full lips and ground against him until she felt him fully erect against her stomach.

Feeling his readiness, she quickly spun out of his arms, turned the water off, and dashed out of the shower and into their bedroom, cackling.  
"What? Hales!" Nathan shouted after her, missing the skin contact.  
He grabbed a towel off the rack beside the shower and set after her.

There was an evil glint in her eyes as she grinned at him from across the room. She was completely naked and her body glistened, still a little wet. The droplets of water rolling down her curves drew Nathan's eyes every which way. _Damn, she was good._

His eyes turned dark and he stalked towards her, practically launching himself at her. She squealed and tried to run from him, unsuccessfully. His strong hands caught her around the waist and he pulled them both onto the bed. He rolled so his body was pinning her to the bed. She playfully tried to fight him off, laughing all the while. He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and pinned them over her head. He laid a wet kiss on her mouth, effectively stopping her playful protests. When he pulled back, he saw her looking at him like no one had before; the way she always looked at him. Her eyes were filled with unconditional love, pure adoration, complete trust, and utter devotion. Every time he saw her look at him like that, it still floored him. This woman, this gorgeous, kind, intelligent, wonderful woman loved him with every fiber of her being and it made him want to cry. God, she was amazing, and she was all his.

Her naked body heaved underneath him, taking advantage of his current lost-in-thought state. Surprised, Nathan let out a little yelp as Haley flipped him and pinned him to the bed.  
"Ha! Gotcha!" She pecked him on the mouth and giggled.  
He smiled at her.  
"Why yes, yes you did. Now claim your prize."  
Her answering smile was devilish. She kissed him fiercely, grinding her hips against his erection. He moaned, relishing the pressure.  
"Haley—" he begged.  
"I'm right there with you, baby." She mumbled into his mouth, knowing exactly what he wanted.  
She lifted her hips, grasped his erection, guided him to her entrance, and then slowly sunk herself down.  
They both shuddered at the contact, overwhelmed by the sensation.

She built their rhythm slowly, knowing exactly how to torture Nathan so his orgasm would be as powerful as it could be.

His moans spurred her on. She started moving faster, grinding her hips down onto him. He started moving under her, thrusting into her. She leaned forward and laid a kiss on Nathan's gorgeous mouth.  
"I love you" gasped.  
"I love you too, Hales. So much." He voice was rough with lust.

He flipped them over so he was on top and could drive into her. He kissed her fiercely before increasing their speed and intensity. He was bursting with adrenaline and pent up sexual energy and Haley was the only one who could release it. She let out a long moan, letting him know that she approved of the pace change. He dropped his head into the crook of her neck, biting and kissing and nipping the sinews where her neck met her shoulder. He thrust into her faster and harder, her nails on his back egging her on. He could feel him getting closer and closer to his orgasm. He knew it was going to be intense. He wanted Haley to come with him so he slipped his hand between their bodies, finding her clit. He started rubbing just the way he knew drove her wild. She gasped and gripped at his biceps.

They both were so close. Nathan lifted his head so he could look into his beautiful wife's eyes. They were closed. "Hales, look at me" Nathan whispered. Her eyes fluttered open, heavy with pleasure.

"I love you." They said together. The passion and love mirrored in their gazes was enough to send both of them careening over the edge. They gasped out each other's names and rode the high together. As Nathan slowed and Haley writhed beneath him, he kissed her deeply.

"Ahh Haley, I love you so much. Thank you." He kissed her again, sweetly this time.

He rolled gently so he wouldn't crush her. He gathered her tightly to him and she laid her head on his chest, softly giggling.

"I love you too, Nathan. So much." She placed a kiss square in the middle of his broad chest. "Thank you for being mine."  
He smiled. "Always and forever, baby." He kissed the top of her head.  
"Ouch." The movement had caused his neck to crick.  
Haley snapped her head up at that. "What's wrong?" her voice was filled with concern.  
He laughed and rubbed at his neck. "It's nothing, just sore."  
She sat up. "Well turn over and I'll massage your muscles."

He flipped over and she straddled his waist and started rubbing his shoulders. "Ahhh" he groaned as she began. She worked over his shoulders, back and neck.  
"Thank you, Hales." He groaned again as she hit a particularly sore spot. She giggled.  
"Of course, Nathan. Anything for you." She kissed the back of his neck, eliciting goosebumps. She trailed her tongue down his spine, earning a gasp.  
He squirmed underneath her, loving the sensation of her tongue on his skin. "Hales you are gonna rile me up all over again."  
She laughed "that's the point!"

He looked over his shoulder up at her. "Oh really?"  
The glint in her eyes was telltale. "Absolutely."  
"Well then, mission accomplished."  
He reared up, grabbing her around the waist and pinning her to the bed. She shrieked and giggled.

He looked down at the gorgeous woman underneath him, naked, unafraid, and all his. He was unbelievably happy. He leaned down to kiss her. When he pulled away, he flashed his charming smile at her.

"Up for round two?"  
"Always and forever!"

With that, he kissed her. And everything was her.


End file.
